Kokiri Tales
by Sarie
Summary: There's a blue beast in the forest! Or is it really a beast, or just blue?


Kokiri Tales  
  
  
  
The sun began to rise on another immortal day in paradise- also known as Kokiri Village. This story takes place before the Seven Year Terror, and before...the boy left.   
A bright, cheery music rose up above the rooftops for another day was dawning. One by one, everyone got up, and began their daily duties. Of course, practically no work was ever done, due to the childish nature of the Kokiri.  
Saria, the green haired-blue eyed sprite of the forest, sat on her cliffs playing her ocarina. Mia, Tia and Lia, the strawberry-blonde girls (two of whom were twins, Mia and Tia, but Lia was identical to them both, a happy accident I suppose) and Tip, the lass who was always hanging around the shop, either on its awning or inside, chatting to the smallest sprite, who's name was Padfoot (because whenever he walked, there was quite a funny noise of the earth below him being slightly dinted). There were the three 'Know-It-All' brothers, Ben, Ken, and Len, (identical, the three of them and were often mistaken for one another) Drake who was forever gaurding the exit to the forest, which led out to the western wild...better known as Hyrule. Mido, for some reason, was the leader of the Kokiri, and not the nicest lil' person in the whole wide forest and his tag-a-long, who's name was Belle, and who was quite the lady of the forest with ehr sunny blonde bundles of hair perched on her pale oval head (the girls were jelous of he looks, and the boys were jelous of Ken, who could well have been Belle's favourite person in the forest) and Tim and Jin, who Mido 'rewarded' for clearing up the rocks and stray grasses in the village. The reward, was, of course, the chance to do it again the next day and two Deku Nuts. And, the hero of the Kokiri, the boy who left the forest, Link who spent most of his time messing about in the training grounds or in the Lost Woods. Speaking of the Lost Woods, up on the Gossip Stone usually sat another Kokiri girl. Her name was Sarie (thats me!) and well, not much was known about her, exsept that her Kokiri blood wasn't pure. They said she wasn't even Hylian...but thats a different story. The traditional dress was a tunic for the boys, and a skirt and loose Deku-leaf top for the girls. Saria and Sarie broke this code, Sarie in her green dungarees (thats why there was roumer that she wasn't Kokiri or Hylian, due to her parculiar dress code) and Saria with her shorts and turtle neck. That would be the beginning of this story, the story of the day that a harmless wee Zora came through the warp gate...and into the village.  
  
'Goodness Gracious Me!' shouted Belle, in her loud pitched voice, 'Run away!'   
She had just ran from the Lost Woods enterance, holding her head. Sarie, who had been dozing on the Gossip Stone jumped, and took a leap off the cliff, clinging onto the ball of light that was once her fairy...but now a rather squished disgruntled little pixie. In the process of jumping, she kicked Saria (who was sitting on the cliff ledge, playing a song on her Ocarina) who in turn fell over. They both landed with a bump, face down on the ground. Belle was still rushing about shouting, 'Goodness Gracious Me!' and getting everyone into a panicked state. Mido eventually stopped her, and asked gruffily, 'What are you screaming about?'  
'There...there's a BLUE THINGIE in the forest! Blue thingies don't grow in the forest, green thingies and Skull Kids grow in the forest!' she wailed loudly, swaying for side to side. Link emerged from his house, a curious expression on his face.   
'Whats going on?' he asked Tip quietly. She was sitting on the bridge leading from Saria's house with her legs dangling over the side.  
'I do beleive that there's a blue creature that eats children in the forest! And its already eaten all the growing plants and Skull Kids!' whispered Tip in reply, twisting the words which she had overheard into nasty gossip.  
'Really?' asked Link in shock, 'I had better talk to Saria...'   
He ran off very quickly to the cliffs, where Saria was still lying on her face underneath an unconcious Sarie.   
'Saria, did you hear whats in the Woods?' he said quickly, dragging Sarie off her.   
'No....I heard Belle screaming and over-acting if thats what you mean then...' she grumbled, getting up and swatting away her fairy, who was buzzing angrily about her face.   
'A blue kokiri eating monster!' he gasped, making threatening hand movements. Saria laughed.  
'Sure Link. Well, d'you want to come in and see the blue monster?'   
'N-n-no...I don't think so..'   
'Ah you do. Come on, we can make a day out of it.'  
'Well...make Sarie come.'   
Sarie stirred at the mention of her name.  
'I think she's out cold for now...' smirked Saria.   
'Fine then. Lets go.' growled Link, turning to the cliffs.   
  
Later, he and Saria had made their way into the Lost Woods (the cliff was hard to climb that day, it had rained the previous night) Link was shivering like a Deku Baba with a knife to its throat, and Saria was beginning to get nervous.  
'If its blue...it could well have come out of the pond.' she said logically, turning right then left and waving at the pool with the stone .A shaft of light shone on it, and a quiet crying filled the air around them, it sounded distant amongst the beautiful music that was always in the forest, but very sad and lonely.   
Link jumped, and clung onto Saria's arm.  
'There...there it is....' he whispered, pointing to a small blue creature, that was hunched up on top of the stone. It was almost invisable, due to the reflecting blue light, but its cries gave it away.  
'Hello. I beith Saria of the Kokiri, who art thou to desturbith our forest?' said Saria loudly, striding over to it with a supirior air and speaking in the traditional Kokiri way.   
'I...I...I...' stammered the creture, looking up. Link drew in a sharp breath and stepped back a little.   
Large brown eyes and a tiny pointed nose were the first things he saw, on this large oddly shaped head. One eye perched on the right corner of the head, it had no hair. The mouth was very small, and it appeared to be biting its bottom lip. The creature stood up and walked towards Saria. As it did, Link noticed that it had blue fins jagging out from its arms and legs, and it didn't appear to be wearing anything...or need to wear anything.  
'I...I am Ruto, Princess of All Zoras, Empress of the Lakes, Lady of the Rivers. All water shalt bow to my command, all fish shall school in whichever direction I command. I am Ruto.' she recited shakily, shivering a little.  
'What doth thou need in our forest, o' princess?' asked Saria.   
'I...I...' she began, and then burst into tears, 'I'm LOST!'   
Saria ran to comfort the crying blue thing, but Link stood firm ground, still convinced that it was about to eat Saria whole.   
'There there Blue Creature of the Forest...' said Saria, 'How can we help you?'   
'I...I want to go back to father...' she sobbed, 'But I can't.'   
'Why cant' you?' asked Saria.  
'Because...because...because I lost it!' wailed Ruto, in a fresh stream of tears.   
'What did you loose?' asked Saria, leading Ruto to a nearby log to sit down on.  
'My most precious possession...the Zora's Sapphire...' she sobbed.  
Link stumbled backwards, for a funny sensation came over him as Ruto began to speak.   
'Shalt we help thee find it?' asked Saria.  
'Oh please do..I mean...yes please. That would be great...I mean, lovely.' she stammered, obviously trying to speak as her father had told her how.   
Saria and Ruto stood up and walked through the nearby passage to another clearing, and then forward again, leaving Link behind.  
'Huh!' he grunted, 'Stupid girls...don't know how to have an adventure anyway.'   
He stood still for a few seconds, and then bolted back in the direction of the village.  
  
Meanwhile, Saria and Ruto had been searching everywhere. They had uprooted plants, rocks, and fallen down maney hidden-holes. Whilst doing this, they had collected quite the sum of 134 Rupees. This was like peanuts to Ruto, but a treasure to Saria. They had also been getting aquainted, but chatting about their lives.  
'Who was that boy who was standing in the shadows?' inquired Ruto, kicking over a stone, and causing maney little aqua-marine bugs to scatter. She picked one up and popped it in her mouth.  
'Oh, that was Link. He's the fairy-less boy.' she smiled dreamily with a sigh, holding a plant that she had just torn up.  
'He...was quite charming wasn't he?' smiled Ruto, struggling for words.   
'Yeah, he's usually like that.' replied Saria, throwing the leaves over her shoulder.  
'Yeah...' they both sighed.   
  
After another while, they found themselves in the clearing which had the hole in it. The hole where the Deku-Scrub Babies lived and danced. Ruto didn't particularily want to face any new beasts today, 'You're enough for now you strange looking creature...' she said to a passing Butterfly.   
With a pop, a Deku-Dealer popped out of a hole in the ground.   
'Ladies, ladies. Have I got a bargain for you!' he smiled, whipping out a shimmering blue stone, 'Two hundered Rupees, no more, no less!'   
Ruto's eyes lit up.  
'Thats MINE!' she squealed, leaping for it. She knocked it out of the Deku's hand, nad it flew through the air and down the Deku-Babies hole.   
'Oh heavenly Din...' sighed Saria, hiding her face in her hands.  
'Well, I paid nutin' for it, I'll get nutin' from it. Easy come, easy go, thats the way it is! good Day Ladies.' sighed the Deku wearily, and with a pop, he was back in his hole.   
'Now we have to go down and convince them to give it to us!' Saria complained, walking over. She kicked a Deku-Baba in the neck, and it materialised into a Deku-Stick.   
'Right then...' said Ruto quietly, kicking a Deku-Baba near her, but only resulting in hurting her webbed foot very badly. Saria sniggered and threw her her Deku Stick, and kicked a fresh Deku-Baba to get a new one.  
'One...two...three, JUMP!' they chorused, and hopped down the hole.  
  
It was a dark cavern, like a cavity under ground. A cluster of Deku-Scrubs made funny chirping noises to the Zora's Sapphire, with grinning expressions on their dull little faces.  
'Ahem!' said Saria. They all spun around, angered.  
'intruders!' they muttered amongst themselves.  
'That blue stone is ours, can we have it back please?' asked Ruto quietly.  
'NO!' all the scrubs shouted in unision.   
'please?' pleaded Ruto.  
'NO!' was the reply.  
Saria sighed, and took her ocarina from her pocket. She put it to her lips, and began to play a soft tune. It was lively, chirpy, but it stuck in your head. it had the essence of a forest about it somehow, and worked its magic on the Dekus.   
'Here!' they shouted together, and threw the sapphire at Ruto. It hit her square between the eyes.  
  
'YES!' she shouted, 'I got the Zora's Sapphire!'   
  
  
Later that day, Saria returned with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. Crowds of Kokiri gathered around her, asking what happened.  
'Well, I spoke to and helped that child eating monster. It turned out to be a Zora!' she smiled.  
'A what? Explain!' chorused the others.  
  
  
And so the story ends, the first of (hopefully) maney, maney more, Kokiri Tales.  
  
  
*****  
  
Thanks a mil' for reading, please R&R like a good reader, and no flames please!   



End file.
